pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Star of Exile
Do I have to first my own talk page? D: -- 17:19, 3 March 2009 :First. --'-Chaos-' 17:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, otherwise someone else does it before you. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::But it's lame to do it to yourself D: -- 17:44, 3 March 2009 :::That's what ym is for. 18:20, 3 March 2009 ERR? Sorry but u said http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:A/E_Planes_Farmer&action=rate Is slow? Well it isnt, It goes way faster then the burning speed. Shinko 18:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :He means how long it takes you to farm. You have very little damage and high recharge, which means it's going to take this all day to farm anything. 18:52, 3 March 2009 ::Trust me it does enough damage and with flame djinns u can run as far as u want.. Shinko 19:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, the burning speed one is pretty bad too, and I rated it accordingly. Chaos planes got nerfed for permas, we have to live with that. -- 19:11, 3 March 2009 ::::Its not nerfed :P Shinko 19:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes it is. You can't do one run in like ten minutes and get 5+ ectos in that one run anymore, so, nerfed. -- 19:15, 3 March 2009 ::::::Mabe not.. Nvm ill post mine to solo it with a conset. 30minutes= about 3/4 run :A Shinko 19:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) New users It's way after the fact so I'm not going to do anything, but moving a build into the leet section that was authored by a new user who clearly has no fucking idea what the hell is going on is kind of a dickish thing to do. Please reduce how much of a dick you are to new users, they don't know any better. If you want to leet it, go ahead, but wait until it's in trash before moving it, or copy pasta it. Misery Says Moo 23:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Or if you are not interested in actually helping you could just fuck off and leave them well enough alone. HURR DURR NEW USER MAED BAD BUILD LETS OUTLINE IT AND LAUGH AT DEM. --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::stop trolling shadow. 03:59, 5 March 2009 :::Who am I and why the fuck do you care? Also, pot meet kettle. That is all.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a quote from Futurama. Also, please stop baiting people. 04:08, 5 March 2009 Build:A/E Permaform Tank Build needs to be changed to a cons only build. SF tanking for NM/areas without cons isn't really needed. So, I would suggest updating to the DoA tank build or a FoW tank build. You can find both builds from links on User:Andy. I'm not sure what you want to do, so do it yourself or just leave me a note and I'll do it. Life 05:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to mention, I had a chance to update this. Life 06:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I saw, looks good mate -- 17:39, 10 March 2009 hi tai--Relyk 15:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) You have pro paint skillz ^ 16:40, 21 March 2009 :If your serious, it's just literally scribbling over the same line over and over again with my tablet. if you're being sarcastic, then gtfo :) -- 17:28, 21 March 2009 ::What is I was being both D: 17:31, 21 March 2009 :::wut? that makes no sense -- 17:33, 21 March 2009 ::::Oh it does....it does. 17:35, 21 March 2009 User talk:Tai why don't you just replace it with a redirect like most normal people? --'Drah McNinja , (UTC)' :I will later, i'm still moving stuff and I need it as a base to find stuff. can't remember everything all at once >: -- [[User:Star of Exile|'star']] 01:52, 22 March 2009 ::ok just wondering. --'Drah McNinja , (UTC)' http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk%3AD%2FA_Zealous_Blossom&diff=866699&oldid=866568 I love you Tai. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:21, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I tend to have that effect on people Star of Exile talk 19:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_The_Great_Dwarf_Army&action=rate farming isnt. rather then trashing it (as the build is old), request an archive instead :/ Hydra 11:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :It isn't a hero build, and PUGs don't run it, it's a theorycraft as far as I know. If it is used, like b/p was/is in tombs, please correct me. -- Star of Exile talk 11:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::it was Hydra 11:24, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::Alright then -- Star of Exile talk 11:25, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Negro, please. Your pvp char...saw it in RA outspost..."You (On Look Im A Duck):im not a duck" /sigh, bad humor is bad...--Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :when was this? I haven't played guild wars for like two weeks -- Star of Exile talk 21:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Tht's actually the most funny thing I have heard for the past 2 weeks. Brandnew. 21:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like to talk in the RA outpost, because no matter what you say someone ends up turning it into an annoying politics/religion debate, which ends in someone yelling in all caps in favor of their religion/ideology/etc -- Star of Exile talk 21:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::: ;o i am not kidding.....there was a person named "Look Im A Duck" and they said "im not a duck." and i went to go check out your totally hip uzar paeg, and saw ur pvp char... --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't recall saying it, but I might have. Sometimes I say random shit when i'm very bored, as I usually am when I ever get around to playing GW these days -- Star of Exile talk 21:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::should have screened it ;o maybe sum1 hax your acc --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::doubtful. Could have been me -- Star of Exile talk 21:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::but it was like 3 hours ago :> --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I was def not on 3 hours ago -- Star of Exile talk 21:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) yes i agree we should have one ab team build, but we dont want guide builds :O--Relyk 22:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :The dual physical one isn't a guide, considering the usage is the same no matter what nuker and physicals you take really. -- Star of Exile talk 22:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::And how the hell is a ranger not a physical -- Star of Exile talk 22:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Build:W/any Enduring Scythe Solo UW Are u supposed to be a w/d/me?--kaboom 10:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :no. -- Star of Exile talk 10:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Really? Cuz its a w/d scythe build with sv and av as variants.--kaboom 10:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, good point, I need to fix that. I'll do it later, i'm in class right now -- Star of Exile talk 11:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Edit of Guide: Ranger Hi, you reverted my edit to the Ranger guide explaining that 100 armor cuts elemental damage in half under the justification it is "very obvious". ... Erm, to who? Experienced players? But that's not who the guide is targeted towards. It seems like useful information for a newbie, who sees a free "+30 vs. elemental" and just goes "uhm, okay, cool". Furthermore, if explaining that 100 armor = half damage is too obvious, why are you allowing the guide to explain that Ranger armor adds 1 pip of regen and 70 base armor? Anyone capable of creating a character can figure that out in short order, and much faster than the arbitrary exponential value of increased armor. Anyway, if you could explain your motivation a little better it'd be helpful. Thanks. -- AudreyChandler 22:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I guess I'm just feeling like being irritating. Go ahead and revert me -- Star of Exile talk 22:15, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, regarding the level only affecting damage dealt, that is not strictly accurate. A level, say, 26 monster's Water Trident would not be halved on a Ranger (assuming only base armor is modifying the situation) because the damage rating for level 26 is 78 instead of 60 (see GuildWiki's damage calc page). That is, even if a level 20 and a level 26 monster both used the same spell at the same attribute level (meaning the raw damage number is the same), the level 26 would still do increased damage. Effectively, outleveling (or underleveling) a target is like automatic armor penetration. ::But that may be getting too esoteric for a basic guide. I just threw the level 20 note in to try not to confuse a new player who notices they're taking much more than half damage from, say, boss monster Fireballs. But then again, it may just make things worse. x] -- AudreyChandler 22:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::It would be irrelevant to the Ranger guide >.>--Relyk 22:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::I guess i'm wrong then :) thanks, and sorry -- Star of Exile talk 15:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Build:Me/E_Cry_of_Pain_Intensity I suspect you haven't really paid attention to the build. You commented on the rate page that intensity has too long of a recharge. If that is so, then what is the recharge of intensity WITH Mantra of Recovery?---as the build obviously suggests. Narziss 20:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :12 seconds (with enchanting mod) out of 30 seconds recharge is still too long, you could be bringing more utility or something else more useful. tbh, it's trash anyway. -- Star of Exile talk 21:40, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I think I need to quit PvX. Thoughts? -- Star talk 05:08, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Smartest thing you have said 17:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) bye for a while -- Star talk 17:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) regarding PvE theorycrafted teambuilds: Please stop making them. Yes, I'm leaving PvX, but still. No one ever runs them, ever, they just sit around in the buildspace once they have a category slapped on. Thank you. -- Star talk 19:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :That whole leaving pvx thing didn't last long. FrostytheAdmin 00:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::That was two months ago nub :) -- Star talk 00:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Fairly sure the above comment doesn't state you mentioning a return D: FrostytheAdmin 00:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Also, I love how without the ban you came crawling straight back, muhahaha, k I am perma'ing you now :) FrostytheAdmin 00:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :He came crawling back even with the ban :> Sup Tai? <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::nm. got bored because i ran out of productive stuff to do irl, ie exams, school, and college apps -- Star talk 19:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::It's called holidays <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::yeah, that's my fear, that i'll have to go back to my previous state after. now to catch up on all the meta and stuff i've missed out on -- Star talk 20:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::hi tai ^^-- 20:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Meta hasn't changed in over 6 months so....not as much to catch up on as you'd think. Life Guardian 21:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is not true ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 21:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::looks to me like they spent the last couple months raping PvE -- Star talk 22:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, there hasn't been a skill update =\ Life Guardian 22:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Devs promise another perma nerf, perhaps a final one, and maybe also 600/smite n' stuff <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::yeah i saw that. gawd i hope they don't nerf 600/smite, i've just finally gotten around to equipping/skilling my monk =/ -- Star talk 22:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::nerf them all! Terran 23:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::seeing as 600/smite takes a small amount of skill, i doubt they will-- 23:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::this time its the test krew doing the skill balance, so yeh Terran 23:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Did Regina write that in her journal? I missed it somehow then. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::yes indeed, yes indeed -- Star talk 12:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) need opinions want to get new elite armor for monk. wat do -- Star talk 22:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :call it nigger mctigger, get retartet title, fow armor and sync in in HA ID1. Thomas Dutch 23:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I misread, I see now. Thomas Dutch 23:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::thank you for valuable input -- Star talk 23:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::More valuable input; I myself have always been a fan of elite kurzick armors. Also, male or female? Thomas Dutch 23:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::male. I has elite kurzick already :) -- Star talk 01:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Monument or Elite Judge. Are you a fan of mixing armor sets? 02:08, 28 December 2009 :::::depends. right now i'm leaning towards elite woven. not the best, i know, but i have a thing for it -- Star talk 02:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I see u liek male monks -- 02:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: ;) -- Star talk 02:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::be creative and mix armor parts Terran 01:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) need help eternal grove HM. tried H/H, two-man (dual sab), discord + sab... no dice. Anyone wanna help me out? -- Star talk 22:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :What you need is 2 MM's and just split all match. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::tried that... no dice -- Star talk 00:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::all juggernauts to right side with 1/2 healers and camp the other side with the rest of the team Terran 02:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Siege turtles on the right though =\ Life Guardian 03:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::obviously after luxon assault, juggernauts dont even spawn when luxons attack :o Terran 03:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Well hell, I solo turtles with whichever MM elite I happened to use. WTB competent human team? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah they do -- Star talk 12:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::oh but you can just 4-4 the luxon assault, luxon part is quite easy Terran 17:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::yep. finally got it done today after like 20 tries, turns out the wiki guide was right all alone -- Star talk 23:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::^ that's what I used to do it (twice). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:32, 3 January 2010 User:Gwledig/Build:R/W Barrage Protector Why even bother to move it? It's not even a build. I already copy pasta it to his main page. Just let it get deleted.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :because he spent a lot of time on it. let him do what he wants with it. -- 15:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I recall you were in a similar situation way back when with your PI 105 monk, X -- Star talk 15:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Bringing up old arguments....classy. Mine was a viable build iyr. But you more than likely circle jerked it. This is a write up on how to weapon swap and use barrage. Read the damn article. Keep my ever so powerful build out of this--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::i just find it hilarious that you try to be a dick, while simultaneously being a hyprocrite -- Star talk 16:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Do Not Delete Builds That Are Posted Please W/O Testing Please do not delete builds from the MQSC page. You said the A/Mo build is not enough damage... but it can clearly clear in 5-7 minutes. I tested it myself. Please stop. --Braxton619 00:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :5-7 minutes isn't very fast. Also, by putting it back, you are breaking 1RV, so i suggest you remove it again. -- Star talk 07:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You obviously never did MQSC. I have been using my A/Mo build for about 6 months and been averaging 5.5 minute runs. 5-7 minutes is better than average for ytank. I would suggest you shut up noob. Plus do NOT remove other builds without permission. --Braxton619 22:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh read policy. You don't own anything on wiki and you don't really need anyone's permission to do anything.--TahiriVeila 22:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::^. also, lol i have never done MQSC? wut? -- Star talk 23:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Braxton, could you explain why an unoptimal build should stay? Assassin primary gives no benefit to a 600 (the only thing your variant used from the assassin primary was 3 in crit strikes). We aren't going to add every variant that works, just the optimal builds. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:36, 19 February 2010 (UTC) have you heard about how Mark of Pain works? i know it's difficult to understand, but it deals AoE damage. just wanted to clear up any misconceptions. ··· Danny So Cute 06:42, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :Umm, yeah. Still bad compared to a nuker who can wipe a shrine with 2-3 spells, and doesn't have to run up to the shrine to kill it like warriors do. Besides that, there is really, really no point in saving AB builds on the server. kthx -- Star talk 16:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::that might be the dumbest thing i've ever heard. i'm actually almost impressed. ··· Danny So Cute 16:50, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::Do I need to repeat myself? AB wins with balanced, no point in having fucking bad teambuilds that no one, and i mean no one ever, runs. Find me one team that actually runs any team build in AB and not just any two physicals a nuker and a monk and I'll be impress. gtfo please -- Star talk 16:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::As Maf was saying on my page, you'd be surprised how many players are actually decent in AB now, especially when it rolls around on the Zaishen calendar. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:00, 12 April 2010 :::::Doesn't mean they run Danny's build here. It does ~63 DPS to shrines unless the warriors sit in PRage, which is also unlikely since they wouldn't be able to build up adren before attacking the shrine. Plus, if you put barbs on the target, it will die faster and MoP would have to be recast. A nuker can cast three spells in 40/40 and do up to ~120 DPS, with say Savannah, Searing, and Teinai's. Pew pew. And yes, utility and all that crap, but whatever. -- Star talk 17:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not arguing those points. I was just arguing for why we have AB builds. I, personally, couldn't care less what happens to the build. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:06, 12 April 2010 :::::::fair -- Star talk 17:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You really don't understand how to use that necro build, obv, and Echarge means you can auto-Prage. How bad are you, really? ··· Danny So Cute 17:11, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, so you can sit in prage against the ele shrine? Anyway, if I'm so ignorant, please explain to me how this would wipe a shrine faster than a single nuker could. -- Star talk 17:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Mark of Pain, tbh. 63 damage per second is quite a bit higher than SF or SH's dps. Not to mention, Prot Spirit lets you sit in PRage all day if you feel like it. ··· Danny So Cute 17:15, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::read up. if you cast Searing + savannah + teinai's, the shrine will be wiped before the last spell is even casted. with a 40/40 set, you're likely to have one of those three spells casted in 1s, making your total cast time of 6 and a half seconds. SH does 285 damage over its duration with 14 fire, searing does 190, so that's 475. I can't remember what HP shrines have, but I think that's enough to kill (unless the npcs have 480hp, in which case the burning from Searing will kill), and that's in a max of 7.75s. Add Teinai's and it's even faster. Assuming the warriors are in prage, they do what 84 dps to the shrine (not including the target NPC, of course)? That would kill the adjacent NPCs in ~6s, however, they must also run up to the shrine, whereas the ele can cast from aggro range, as well as the fact that the target with MoP on it will most likely die first. That means that the necro has to wait for MoP to recharge, or else the warriors have to split. On top of that, if you are being attacked by an enemy group, the warriors have to choose to either attack the shrine or lineback the other team or whatever they choose to do, whereas with balanced the ele can cap while the physicals hold off the enemy group. I'm bored, so that's all. -- Star talk 18:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::warrior damage lol. you can clear a shrine basically before the ele's done casting his spells. ··· Danny So Cute 19:05, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::ehm, one at a time is slower than all at a time. -- Star talk 19:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You haven't forgotten about MoP again already, have you? ··· Danny So Cute 20:38, 15 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::as I've said about 95 times, if you kill the thing with MoP on it, you lose MoP, if you attack the other ones, MoP is pointless. On top of that, please reread my points in previous posts. -- Star talk 20:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::you're dumb. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 20:48, 15 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::If you kill the thing with MoP on it, you kill everything else around it. What are we discussing? :> --''Chaos?'' -- 21:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::with warrior damage, the thing with MoP will die first, therefore everything else might not die. And no, you're just wrong. -- Star talk 22:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::But warriors are very manly and brave! --Myotheraccount lolspam lollololol iz bored 22:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Once the MoP'd target is dead, each warrior uses Dismember on the remaining thing and it dies. This is not a very difficult concept. I mean, seriously? ··· Danny So Cute 23:40, 15 April 2010 (UTC) I'm so pro at killing drama fests it seems. ;D I'm also pro at causing them. Well at least I used to be. :> --Myotheraccount lolspam lollololol iz bored 22:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) {reset indent} Ok, let's say that that works, and let's say that it takes about the same time to wipe the shrine as a single nuker. Now look at my other point, about being able to wipe a shrine while simultaneously withstanding pressure from an enemy team. -- Star talk 23:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :i only read about 3 paragraphs of all that, but just throwing in that its retarded to have 3 people doing what 1 person can do. why would you want to take longer and more characters to wipe a shrine? dannys logic is just awful. Gringo 00:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :also lolabbuildsonpvxaresrsbsns. Gringo 00:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I forgot that having your necro cast one spell counted as having it require 3 people. My mistake. What exactly makes 2 warriors, a necro, and a monk any less resilient than 2 elementalists, a ranger or warrior, and a monk? ··· Danny So Cute 00:21, 16 April 2010 (UTC) :::Umm, danny baby, it's one ele and two physicals. -- Star talk 00:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, so basically the same thing. ··· Danny So Cute 02:34, 16 April 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, not even remotely. -- Star talk 03:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, right. The necro has more team support. ··· Danny So Cute 04:17, 16 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::and the ele can kill shrines without having to have an entire team with him. ele wins? Gringo 04:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I thought the point was to stay in a team. upsAB? ··· Danny So Cute 04:57, 16 April 2010 (UTC) damn ab is hard!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm shocked that you all think it even matters what you run in AB. Yes, KJ said some people were "ok" at AB (not giving them more credit than that), but if you ever encounter a team you can't roll in less than 3 seconds (which is FUCKING RARE), you shouldn't be there. It is irrelevant whether a shrine goes down in 3 seconds or 4 seconds. MiseryUser talk:Misery 05:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure the Picnic Pioneers have won AB with AotL Monks and Sword Monks. It's not like what you run really matters (hence why I have always said Ab is a joke section). --Frosty 08:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :hence my original point that storing AB builds is terrible -- Star talk 15:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::AB is like the red-headed stepchild of PvP arenas, isn't it? D: Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::are we talking read head, or ginger? Brandnew 19:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Red headed, but I could see how you thought of ginger. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I see no difference between the two, tbh -- Star talk 20:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::soul vs souless. Gringo 20:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ^. Also, the reason why we should have a category for AB builds/teams is because AB is part of the game, just like GvG, HA, CMs, PvE. Probably on the most stable-populated arenas in PvP as well, compared to RA, or FA/JQ. The reason is because of how simple the gametype is. First to 500 wins, which can be achieved by killing or capping, whichever way works, just be sure you can complete it. :::::::One set teambuild or build in general doesn't dominate the match unless the team(s) they face have a greater skill level, because the skill levels are generally low, you can run anything you want. Hell, I ran minion skills on my Assassin and dominated just because I know I could. You can do this in all other arenas too, but for some (HA/GvG more specifically) your chance of winning is will vary much more because you have a different ladder of skill in those arenas. If the players are strong, skilled, and tactical you will win. AB is deserving of a category just because it is a PvP arena, no matter what. :::::::Now, back to the topic at hand. I first off think that the whole build page should just have a vote wipe and have it revetted to see which category it should be placed it. However, should it be voted low just because it doesn't have an ele is stupid. You don't need an ele to cap. You still get two pips and two warriors + MoP still brings ENOUGH damage to kill shrine npcs fast enough. Maybe not fast as an Elementalist, but it can still kill fast enough. As Danny said, you're dropping shrine damage for more party utility such as Foul Feast and hexes. It's a good trade. I don't think though, that the Warriors should be Primal Rage though, it is hardly worth bringing now and you can pull a lot more damage with Eviscerate; change the elite and bring freny. Other than that... it seems to be another generic dual physical team that you see in AB, 5-5 and go. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::tl;dr. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY39fkmqKBM -- Star talk 22:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: tl;dr: AB is part of GW, still widely played by a good amount of people; still deserves a category. Pieway is good because brings more party utility compared to an ele while still doing a sufficent amount of damage. <3 Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::perhaps my least favorite thing about the build is that I really don't get why the fuck it's called pieway. Apart from that, if you're having drawn out battles against other teams (the situation in which the necro would be beneficial), then you're doin it wrong, tbh -- Star talk 22:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::That I wonder too.... I think it'd be smart to just merge all dual physicals together on one build page, or something. If the people playing these bars are having long drawn out battles, something must be wrong with them, standard axe bars can kill. That is something we have known for quite awhile now. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) This Is simply not acceptable. Please revise. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :-.- -- Star talk 15:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Someonelse likes to play with fire.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 16:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::ME, ME, ME, ME! PICK ME! --''Chaos?'' -- 18:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've done that at least five times before with various words -- Star talk 14:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Build:Team_-_AB_Dual_Rit Last part of reasoning no longer makes sense due to not having frenzy on war bar. --Steamy..x 22:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :people care wayyyy too much about their dumb little AB builds these days... -- Star talk 01:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually its more caring that votes actually make sense than the build itself. --Steamy..x 10:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::okay I changed my vote but not the rating, happy? Also it's cute that you made it, too -- Star talk 17:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very happy, and the fact that i made it really has nothing to do with it, you can vote however you like, i was just making sure your reasoning made sense. cya. --Steamy..x 17:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I need an actually fun Rit PvE build to play. All the ones we have are boring. None of that support shit. -- Star talk 23:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Go frontlining with SS? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Arcane Echo DwG and spam spam spam. --Frosty 23:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::DwG has a 5s recharge anyway, not worth it. I will run a DwG build of some sort. Channeling nuker perhaps -- Star talk 23:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::arcane mimicry echo arcane echo dwg. '···''' Danny So Cute 23:27, 6 May 2010 (UTC) ::::I repeat my point -- Star talk 23:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::spirits strength volley? spam splinter weapon on your pet? be imaginitive :> Gringo 01:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::summon ruby djinn, mysterious summoning stone, c-space, alt-tab to porn. probably the most fun you can have in guild wars. ··· Danny So Cute 02:05, 7 May 2010 (UTC) :::::::sw->dwg->cyclone chop spam--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Run with jinglebear for obvious reasons. --Brandnew 09:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Pro. cept GDW and SW don't stack -- Star talk 17:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Use Splinter on yourself! --Frosty 17:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::GDW is for bosses :D Brandnew 18:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) someone pl0x sum up the meta these days for me with a elite skills skill bar? -- Star talk 22:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MovePage/User:Steamy_Igloo/Newbie_Guides Most of those subpages have relevant info about that :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) OH HAI PvX -- Star talk 18:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :sup Tai ^_______^ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 19:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) wait so uhh wtf is this shit -- Star talk 04:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC)